starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Dolomar Daktren
Description Dolomar Daktren (37 BBY) has risen from humble beginnings to become the Central Commander of the Imperial Security Bureau, although he prefers not to use the ISB title as he feels it creates the wrong kind of connotation for how he conducts his job. He prefers to stick with his normal military designation of Admiral. For a man of his rank, Dolomar is something of a rarity in the Imperial hierarchy. He truly believes in the Empire's cause and values honor and integrity above all. He is incorruptible and doesn't embody any of the negative stereotypes Imperial command is so often guilty of. Under his authority, Dolomar's policy is to always give his enemies a chance to avoid battle before the guns start firing, either by surrendering or through talks. This is especially true if it's clear he has the advantage. He won't shy away from battle however and makes sure the people under his authority are the best in the fleet. Dolomar will never fire on a civilian target unless given no choice. He tries to restrict his attacks to military targets only. The only time when this is not the case is when he faces down pirates, who he sees as lower than scum. Dolomar currently commands the 77th Task Force. Their mission is to clean up the corruption that runs rampant throughout the Empire. Appearance Dolomar is always smartly dressed in his officer's uniform. The many years of being in command have made him a little soft, but he still works out to stay in reasonably good shape. His brown hair is just long enough to be manageable and not interfere with his officer’s cap. His face is starting to show his age as well as the battle-filled life he has had. He also sports a neatly trimmed mustache. =Skills= Weapons *'Merr-Sonn Model 44' Dolomar has never been one for combat outside of ship-to-ship battles and so only carries around the standard Imperial officer issue Model 44. He's a decent shot with it, but generally prefers to let his soldiers do the fighting unless he has no other choice. =History= Early Life Dolomar Daktren never likes to waste a life needlessly. This simple moral was drilled into him by his father, Hujis Daktren, a wealthy shipping magnate who taught the young Dolomar to use every resource to its utmost potential, be it sentient or material. It would prove to be a lesson that Dolomar would take to heart. Growing up on Coruscant his whole life, Dolomar was thoroughly convinced in the Empire’s cause. Despite attempts by his father to groom him to take over the family business, Dolomar was far more interested in pursuing a career in the Imperial Navy and joined the Academy as soon as he was old enough. He undertook his studies with vigor before graduating with honors from the officer program. Hujis, resigned to the fact that his son had no interest in following in his footsteps, used his connections in the Imperial hierarchy to get Dolomar assigned to guarding Coruscant; more specifically the ISD Dark Star. In this way, he hoped to keep the family together. Dolomar, while bored with the lack of action and quite aware of his father’s deal, served to the best of his abilities. The Dark Star Dolomar's loyalty and dedication was soon noticed by the Dark Star’s captain, Silak Treidum, who gave Dolomar several rapid promotions as he continued to prove his worth. Part of the reason for this was that Treidum was seeking to find a way off of the Dark Star and onto a more worthwhile ship. Promoting such a promising young officer like Dolomar reflected well on him. Through repeated requests to Imperial Command, and the advantageous capture of a transport carrying a Rebel bomb, Treidum was eventually able to have his request granted, making his second-in-command, Dolomar Daktren, captain of the Dark Star. Dolomar, already well liked by the crew despite his rapid accession to captain, preformed his duties without a trace of smugness or superiority. In fact, Dolomar made it a point to keep himself from being distanced from the crew, be it sitting at the same table as the common soldier during meal times or granting any crewmember with a grievance a portion of his time. It soon became known that Dolomar was willing to do everything within his power to make their lives just a little more pleasant. In return, Dolomar expected that his crew return the sentiments by giving him their best performance even if it was simple guard duty. Daily drills and combat simulations ensured that the crew of the Dark Star remained sharp. Anyone who abused Dolomar’s good graces or any officer who was not pulling their weight soon found themselves transferred off of the Dark Star. Mission Away from Coruscant Dolomar, just like Treidum before him, constantly requested to see more action. However, unlike Treidum, Dolomar would only accept an assignment if it was for the Dark Star and her crew. He soon got his chance by having the Dark Star sent to prevent the defection of the Nebulon-B Frigate Bloodlust. Even though the Bloodlust eventually ended up being destroyed by the Rebels, Dolomar was able to save the life of a lone TIE pilot responsible for halting the defector's efforts, named Fen Palka. Without Palka’s assistance, the Imperial traitors might have actually succeeded in the defection. Dolomar had Palka transferred to the Dark Star. Due to Fen’s injuries, he could no longer fly a TIE Fighter, and so Dolomar personally took an interest in training the young pilot to be a bridge officer. A great deal of professional respect was generated by the two men even as Fen eventually went on to command his own ship and then Midnight Squadron. Life After Endor Dolomar and the Dark Star went on to serve the Empire faithfully during the course of the civil war. When the Empire fell after the Battle of Endor, Dolomar took his ship to the Outer Rim to spare his crew from becoming casualties in some pointless battle between warlords. He still maintained a loyalty to whoever represented the greatest hope for the Empire, using that connection to keep his ship maintained. If he saw a particularly worthwhile battle then he’d volunteer his ship without hesitation, usually proving in the aftermath that he and the Dark Star were worth keeping around. Saving the Empire: Oremin One of the biggest events in Dolomar’s life was when he was secretly contacted by Kasr to have the Dark Star rescue him from the Corporate Sector Authority prison known as Jorzan. Dolomar ended up with more than he bargained for after Kasr brought him to Oremin and explained the ideology of what he was trying to accomplish. Kasr’s words about Palpatine’s corruption and the degradation of the Empire initially shocked Dolomar, but he found himself agreeing with a lot of what Kasr said. While not convinced to leave the Empire that he had served so faithfully, Dolomar did agree to aid Kasr discreetly to better the Empire. Promotion Much of Dolomar's career after Endor consisted of hunting down pirates. While it was something he and the crew of the Dark Star were exceedingly good at, and something Dolomar took particular pleasure in, he had resigned himself to pirate duty for the rest of his career. In an Empire filled with corrupt officials, Dolomar knew he would never see higher than captain unless he achieved some spectacular victory for the Empire, which was unlikely on the Outer Rim. He lacked the political skills to move up the ladder that way and his impeccably clean record guaranteed that he couldn't be bought, which meant he would be a danger to many of the power-hungry Imperial officials if he had any more power. However, Dolomar was in for a surprise when Grand Admiral Thrawn assumed control of the Empire after the death of Emperor Damascus. Thrawn, a man who shared many of the same values Dolomar did, recognized the value Dolomar had and promoted him to Vice Admiral in charge of cleaning up the Empire's corruption. The End of the ISS Dolomar's first task was to dismantle the feared ISS, the secret police of the Empire that had reported directly to Damascus before his death. Despite the odds against him, Dolomar took on the task without hesitation. Now that he had a chance to do something about the Empire's corruption, Dolomar was determined to make a difference. Thanks to information provided to him by Oremin, Dolomar was able to shatter Damascus's ISS and reorganize it so that it could no longer be the gestapo organization it had turned into. Dolomar's success against the ISS made his name famous throughout the Empire as one to be respected and feared. A New Threat Coming in on the heels of the downfall of the ISS, Dolomar discovered an even greater threat to the Empire. Working on a tip, Dolomar had his task force stop a Corellian Corvette where he discovered an Imperial operative carrying the data for a full Imperial Order of Battle. Although the man died before he could be questioned, it was clear that he had been on his way to try and meet up with the alien invaders known as the Xen'Chi. With his usual dedication to the job and help from some unexpected allies, Dolomar was able to uncover a secret society within the Empire that was trying to manipulate events to gain the Xen'Chi's favor, even if it meant the Empire had to fall for it to happen. Much like the ISS before it, Dolomar was able to dismantle the secret society and put many of the key members on trial for treason. Unfortunately, some of the top leaders in the society were able to escape from Dolomar's grasp before they could be arrested. Dolomar was forced to consider it an acceptable loss since the society itself was no more. Rogue Fleet As the Xen'Chi war started to heat up, Dolomar found himself unexpectedly working with Kasr again as the 77th Task Force was reassigned to the newly formed Rogue Fleet to help in the war effort. The Rogue Fleet's initial mission was simple: penetrate enemy lines and ravage their supply lines in a series of tactical strikes. Once the fleet was underway, however, the mission gradually changed into a hunt for GAIT. Once again, Dolomar proved himself to be a worthwhile addition and secretly relished the opportunities to demonstrate just how skilled his crew was in battle. As more people showed up to take out GAIT, including but not limited to the warriors Skarrek and Ket Maliss, the Jedi Danolie Notorious and Kalja Sairu Leidias, and even the Red Viper himself, Delth Ardin, it would be Dolomar who would come up with the idea to take these highly skilled and dangerous individuals and make them a team with the express purpose of taking out GAIT. This, in turn, freed up the Rogue Fleet to again concentrate on military matters. In an ironic twist, Dolomar and the Dark Star would also be reassigned soon afterwards. Uniting the Galaxy In progress… =Active Threads= The Xen'Chi Invasion: A Galaxy United Category:HalomekCategory:CoruscantiCategory:Galactic Empire